


The Reunion

by Newagenewbarricade



Series: Ar lath ma [1]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Elvish, Fluff, M/M, Reunion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-18
Updated: 2015-09-18
Packaged: 2018-04-21 07:41:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4820924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Newagenewbarricade/pseuds/Newagenewbarricade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emairi Lavellan has been travelling for miles to reunite with his lover the inquisitor Camris Lavellan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Reunion

**Author's Note:**

  * For [prouveyrac](https://archiveofourown.org/users/prouveyrac/gifts).



               Emairi’s feet were bloody and blistered from the long mountain trek to Skyhold. It had been a gruesome journey from the free marches, the sight of the red Templars slaying his fellow clan mates would not be one easily forgotten. When Emairi encountered the inquisition scouts he feared they would kill him on sight, instead they had apparently been sent to confirm the fate of clan Lavellan. Camris, or rather,  _Inquisitor Lavellan_ had assumed the scouts had misheard Emairi’s name when they told him who they’d encountered. Luckily however, when he realized who it was he made contact immediately. Emairi was all too happy to go to Skyhold, whether or not Camris knew it Emairi would rip the very cosmos apart to be with him again. Emairi looked at the inquisition scouts who’d been assigned to escort him to Skyhold, there was a great diversity among them, a city elf, a circle mage a dwarf and a qunari.

               Emairi saw the stronghold up ahead he leaned on his staff briefly, it was truly a wondrous piece of architecture. He saw the Dalish flags hanging from the battlements and exhaled a chuckle,

               “That’s my Camris.” He said to himself.

               “You need to stop?” The qunari asked.

               “No I just, I’ve never seen anything like it.” Emairi said before he began walking once more, every step taking him closer to his sa’lath once more. Soon enough Emairi found himself on the cobblestone bridge heading to Skyhold’s inner garden. Once he was past the wrought iron gate that had been raised he pushed his hood back, the yard was full of various recruits, scouts and civilians alike. The air was abuzz with chatter. Emairi looked around for the fiery hair that had always made Camris stand out. He took a few more purposeful steps into the fortress. He looked around more thoroughly this time, still no sight of Camris.

               Emairi was beginning to become aware of the fact that he hadn’t seen any other Dalish when he entered the fortress, what if Camris wasn’t here? What if this was all a rouse to take him hostage? As his mind provided him with more and more reasons to panic he held a fist to his chest, his other hand gripping his staff. That’s when he heard Camris call his name,

               “Emairi!” He was standing by some shems, but all Emairi saw was Camris.

               “Camris!” Emairi yelled as he ran toward his lover, it had been far too long. Camris and Emairi threw their arms around each other. Emairi buried his face in Camris’s chest tears flowing down his face.

               “Ar lath ma, ar lath ma. You’re alive. You’re alive and ar lath ma.” Emairi repeated over and over. Camris cupped Emairi’s face and locked eyes with the elf he hadn’t seen in nearly a year. Emairi kissed Camris once, softly. Camris pulled Emairi into another kiss, tangling his hands in Emairi’s hair. When they parted Emairi and Camris’s foreheads where pressed together,

               “Ma sa’lath I’ve missed you so much.” Camris said cupping Emairi’s face.

               “Well ma vhenan you’re not getting rid of me anytime soon if it’s any consolation.” Emairi said rubbing his nose with Camris’s.

               “I never want to.” Camris said.

               Emairi pulled Camris close to him, even in this completely foreign place as long as he was with Camris, he would be home.

**Author's Note:**

> Camris lavellan belongs to my friend TJ/prouveyrac, we are oc trash. feedback always welcome!


End file.
